In recent years, with the development of radio communication technologies, radio communication technologies using a new system like the long term evolution (LTE) or the LTE Advanced are becoming widespread, in addition to related radio communication systems such as the wideband-code division multiple access (W-CDMA). In the field of radio communication, various technologies to efficiently use limited radio resources between mobile stations and base stations have been developed. One of such various technologies, there is a technology in which a control device acquires radio communication quality of each mobile station in each predetermined area, and controls the radio communication between a base station and a mobile station such that the mobile station performs communication only in an area in which the mobile station has favorable quality. Accordingly, the operator side of the radio communication can effectively use a radio resource, and also the user can obtain an effect to suppress the power consumption of the mobile station.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-213338
Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-297479
The above-described control device divides a service area of the base station to set up a plurality of grid-like areas, and collects information indicating the radio communication quality such as a signal to interference ratio (SIR), and the like, for each grid in advance. Then, when the mobile station requests download of data and the like, the control device compares the radio communication quality measured by the mobile station, and the radio communication quality of the grid where the mobile station is positioned, and determines whether executing the download to the mobile station based on a comparison result. However, such determination processing is performed based on the communication quality of the mobile station side, and thus download control suitable for a traffic state of the network side is not always necessarily executed. Therefore, when the number of mobile stations connected to the base station is large, a radio source amount that can be allocated to one mobile station is small, and thus the time used for download for each mobile station becomes longer by the download control. This becomes a cause to hinder the efficient use of the radio resources.